<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Experimenting by clingykeith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475578">Just Experimenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith'>clingykeith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance thinks he might like boys, but he isn’t sure. Then he hears a rumor about a glory hole in one of the boy’s bathrooms. Now that’s /one/ way to figure that out.</p><p>#bottomlanceweek day 6: glory hole</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iverson/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Anonymous, Lance/Garrison Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance starts to panic the first time he has the conscious thought: <em>do I like I boys?</em> Because holy fuck, does he? He’d never considered it until he started school at the Garrison. He spends all day with these fit boys and teachers, and when they do workouts and drills everyone gets all sweaty- it makes Lance feel weird, okay?</p><p>It’s not like he’d be upset if he did, he never had a problem with gay people before, and he knows his family would accept him no matter what. It’s just— how does he know, like, for sure? Is the weird feeling he gets in the locker room cause he’s actually bi or because he’s just really, really, <em>really</em> pent up?</p><p>He starts hearing rumors about a glory hole in one of the boy’s bathrooms—the one that’s kind of out of the way that doesn't get a lot of use. At least not normal bathroom use. The thought flashes through his mind, <em>that would be a way to know if he likes dick.</em> But that’s kind of extreme, isn’t it? He pushes the thought away.</p><p>But it comes back. The more time goes on, the more Lance finds himself thinking about it. Fantasies aren’t enough for him to know if he’s gay for sure, and he can’t access porn on the school servers. And he refuses to lead a guy on for ‘experimenting.’ He’s a gentleman, if he’s gonna seduce a guy, he likes to think it’ll be for romance.</p><p>So his thoughts keep drifting back to the glory hole, it becomes the focus of his fantasies, late at night in the dorm room where it’s just him and his hand. He cums faster than he ever has before while sucking on his fingers, shoving the digits in farther to stifle his moans.</p><p>He bets he’s pretty good at sucking dick, he always made girls scream when he ate them out in high school, he’s a natural people pleaser, what can he say?</p><p>He thinks, he can always back out if he doesn’t like it. No one would know it’s him. Yeah... Lance’s mouth'll be the talk of the school, boys’ll be lining out he door to get a taste of<em> Loverboy Lance—</em></p><p> </p><p>He goes to the infamous bathroom stall just before lunchtime the next day and waits. He hears someone come inside, into the stall beside him. Lance gulps and gathers all his courage, sticks two fingers through the hole and makes a “come hither” motion. Is this how you initiate stuff like this? How else is the guy supposed to know he’s got an eager mouth over here? </p><p>Lance pulls his fingers back and waits, holding his breath. Then, it happens. A nice-looking, average-sized dick pokes through the hole and Lance is equal parts terrified and excited. He’s already on his knees, and brings trembling hands up to stroke the member in front of him. He builds up a good rhythm before bringing his mouth down onto the tip, sucking gently. The guy on the other side groans and Lance’s own dick gives a little twitch at the unspoken praise.</p><p>He pushes his face down further onto the cock, swirls his tongue around the head, swallows the salty precum now leaking from the slit. Lance thinks he might actually... like this? He likes how the weight of this guy’s dick feels in his mouth, likes the salty, musky, kinda-gross-but-in-a-good-way taste. Lance keeps one hand on the cock in front of him and brings one down into his pants to palm himself, just to take the edge off. </p><p>The guy bucks his hips and Lance makes a surprised noise, the vibration of which must send the guy over the edge because he repeats the motion and now his cock is throbbing and unloading wetness into Lance’s mouth with a groan. Lance lets some of it escape at first but quickly catches on to what’s happening and swallows the rest. His cum doesn’t taste quite as good as his pre, but he likes it more because <em>oh my god he just sucked off a stranger in a bathroom stall and swallowed his cum</em>, y’know?</p><p>He gives the dick one more smooch on the head before he lets the guy tuck himself away again. The stranger grunts out a “thanks” before leaving.</p><p>Lance is so wound up from sucking that guy off that when he goes to jerk himself off he cums all over his hand in about five seconds, drool and cum still on his chin.</p><p>God, does this mean he likes dick? That he’s bi? Well, maybe it was a fluke. Just the rush of a new experience. He should maybe do another. Just to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>He comes back the next day. There’s two guys this time, a few minutes apart. The second one mentions that he’s heard about him, wanted to see if it was true. Lance makes sure to treat him extra good, moan a lot on his cock, maybe gag on it a little. Show him he lives up to the hype. Lance jerks himself off as he sucks him, and cums at the taste of the stranger’s load.</p><p>“Thanks, baby. Hope to see you soon” He calls before Lance hears the door close behind him.</p><p>Fuck, Lance can’t deny it now. He likes dick. He likes dick <em>a lot</em>. Is kind of a slut for it. He looks down at his messy, cum-covered hand. Oh god, Lance is a slut. He came from swallowing some other dudes cum. That’s S-tier slut behavior.</p><p> </p><p>He looks forward to lunchtime every day. The number of cocks he sucks per day steadily increases, and Lance treasures every single one of them. But it soon becomes somehow not enough. I mean, Lance isn’t sure if he likes it up the ass, and that seems kind of important to know, right? If he ever is so lucky to find himself with a boyfriend and he likes sucking dick this much, naturally the guy’s gonna assume that Lance is a bottom. He just has to be sure he likes it in the butt too.</p><p>There’s no way Lance could get his hands on an actual dildo, and he tries asking Hunk for a cucumber but the big guy denied him when Lance refused to tell him what it was for. That's fair. So he tries masturbating with a couple fingers in his butt and its great, but he wants <em>more. </em><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>
</span></p><p>Over the next couple of days, Lance manages to work all five of his fingers into his ass. He can't get over the biggest part of his hand because the angle is too weird, and he can't really fuck himself like that, but the stretch is enough for Lance to know he wants the real deal. So he makes sure he's all clean and prepped before lunchtime tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sucked six dudes today. Lance thinks he’s getting better at it, he’s able to quickly adapt to what’s making guys twitch and groan, gets better at making a real spectacle out of his slurping and sucking sounds, found the perfect way to moan that vibrates their dicks just right.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He's practically in heaven, slobbering over strangers and drinking their cum. He feels like a glutton, gorging himself on cock as he jerks himself off to the sounds of his partner's pleasure. There's no where else he'd rather be.<br/>
</span></p><p>It’s the seventh cock that makes him go: <em>This one</em>. I want this one in my ass. It’s perfect, long and thick, veiny and with a slight upward curve. Lance’s mouth is watering just at the sight of it. So he does his usual dance, drools all over the guy’s cock and whines when he gets another spurt of pre. Twists his wrist just right where he’s stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth.</p><p>He pulls off right when he can tell the guy’s on the edge with a gasp, a string of saliva still connecting his bottom lip to the slit.</p><p>“What the hell?” The guy says, annoyed.</p><p>“You wanna fuck my ass?” Lance says, trying to adjust his voice a little higher to keep his anonymity. “I’m all prepped for you.” He's still gently stroking the guy's dick as he speaks.</p><p>There's a pause, then the guy laughs. “Fuck yeah.”</p><p>Lance smiles and pulls his pants down, lining his ass up with the hole. It takes a bit of maneuvering to get them both lined up, but then the head of that perfect cock is pressing into him. Lance makes a noise that rivals pornstar's as he’s stretched wide open, the burn feels so good he nearly goes crosseyed. He braces himself against the opposite wall as the guy begins to fuck in and out of him. The bathroom is filled with the sound of grunting and the shaking and creaking of the divider between stalls. Lance is almost crying in pleasure, he feels so full, real dick is so fucking good—</p><p>The door opens, but Lance doesn’t hear it over his own moans and the blood pounding in his ears. What he does hear, though, is another voice.</p><p>“Oh hell yeah, he doing ass now too?”</p><p>“Guess so, you want a go after this? He’s fuckin tight.”</p><p>“Yeah dude, fuck.”</p><p>The guy in his ass cums with a grunt, spilling inside Lance, who needs a moment to recover and process how fucking good it feels to get cummed in, but he doesn’t get it because there’s another cock shoving inside. The new guy groans as he sinks in and then starts a jackrabbit pace that has Lance’s eyes rolling back. Fuck, fuck, fuck— he didn’t even ask this guy to fuck him, he just slid inside like Lance is a goddamn fleshlight. The thought makes Lance’s toes curl and he gives a loud whine that stutters as he's fucked. The guy inside him cums and pulls out, only to be replaced by another cock.</p><p>Wait, when did another guy come in?</p><p>Each assfuck takes longer than a blowjob, so a new guy ends up coming in before they can finish and the overlap keeps on stacking. Lance gets fucked continuously by cock after cock, the sounds echoing in the bathroom getting progressively more wet-sounding as each one ruins his already sloppy hole even further and causing all the earlier cum inside him to froth up and leak out of his ass. The guys are calling him a whore, telling him he’s made for cock, that this is all he’s good for. Lance has lost track of the number of times he’s cum, focused more on how stretched wide he feels.</p><p>"Hope to fuck that sweet ass tomorrow, too. Gotta make sure those greedy holes gets fed, yeah?" The last guy laughs at him before he leaves.</p><p>Lance has missed his next class. But he doesn’t care. He’s too busy scooping out the cum inside him and licking it off his fingers, using it as a lube to jerk himself off.</p><p>Okay, sure, Lance likes dudes. But more importantly: Lance loves cock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shit goes from 0-100</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance has been happily doing his lunchtime activities for about a month now. It’s his favorite part of the day: he looks forward to choking on cock and getting fucked dumb all morning, and then reminiscing about that afternoon’s events as he jerks off in bed that night. It’s a perfect routine that has him feeling content.</p><p> </p><p>That changes when he’s taking a shower in the locker room one morning after training and two hands are suddenly on his waist. “Hey, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance knows that voice. “Uh—?” He tries to turn around but he’s pushed forward until he’s up against the wall. He tries to squirm away but the guy holds firm, grabs his wrists and pins them to his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>“We know it’s you. In the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance pales. Eyes wide. “How--?”</p><p> </p><p>“Carrot top saw you leave after everyone finished. Said you were walkin’ funny.”</p><p> </p><p>The tan boy gulps. “Listen, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanna do you a little favor, Lance. You don’t have to wait for lunchtime to suck dick, we’re happy to fuck you any other time of the day, too. Isn’t that good news?”</p><p> </p><p>We?</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance is getting yanked back by the hair, turned around to face the group of boys. There’s… definitely more than ten of them. It’s hard to see with them all crowded at the opening to the shower stall. He recognizes some of them but not all. He’s forced to his knees and his head tugged back by the hair. The guy holding him down jerks his own cock with a free hand.</p><p> </p><p>One of the boys in front of Lance takes a step forward, stroking his cock with one hand. He smacks the head of it against Lance’s lips. “We’re real appreciative of what you’re doin’ in that bathroom, but we don’t wanna take turns anymore.” He smears his precum on Lance’s mouth. “And you can handle that, can’t you? Open up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance obeys, a little terrified and a little excited. It’s still morning, so he hasn’t done his usual job at the glory hole yet and is craving having something in his mouth. The guy in front of him pushes himself between his lips with a groan. “Never get tired of this mouth, damn.” He says as he threads his fingers in Lance’s hair and starts to gently thrust in and out.</p><p> </p><p>Lance isn’t used to not having any control in giving head, just gripping the guy’s hips and letting his mouth be used. He can’t say he hates it, though.</p><p> </p><p>The first guy holding onto Lance’s hair pushes him forward, forcing Lance’s mouth down further on the cock until he’s taken it to the base. His throat spasms around the intrusion, never having been able to get this deep with the separator between stalls in the bathroom. He’s graciously pulled off the cock so that he can gasp for air while his face gets slapped with the wet member.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’ll get nice and stuffed.” There’s fingers prodding at Lance’s hole. Lance whines at the feeling, excitement overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>The guy in front of him laughs as he strokes himself over his face. “You like that, huh? Like getting your slutty hole filled up?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Lance can deny it in any way that’s convincing. “Yes—uhn—love being full.” More laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can help you out with that, baby.” He jerks his head to direct the rest of the group. “Let’s get him on the bench.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance is getting pushed out of the shower stall and toward the bench in front of the lockers. A towel is laid out before a new guy sits on it, straddling the wood. The guy jerks himself a couple of times while Lance is pushed into his lap, facing away from him, and down onto his thick cock. Lance throws his head back as he moans at the too-sharp stretch.</p><p> </p><p>The one he sucked earlier and a new one approach him and Lance reaches his hands up to stroke them both, wrapping his mouth around the one who he had in his throat already. He grinds back on the cock inside him as he tries his best to pleasure the boys in front of him. He shouldn’t be so enthusiastic, he should be scared, but he can’t bring himself to be. He’s surrounded by cocks that are hard just for him. He has to take responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>More guys crowd around Lance’s head, some simply jerking off over his face, some slapping their leaking cockheads on him or rubbing against his cheeks. The guy in his throat finally cums and Lance swallows around his cock as he unloads and abandons jerking off the other guys in favor of stroking out those last drops from him, milking him.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out only to be quickly replaced by another, this guy preferring to grab Lance’s hair and fuck his face himself. Lance allows his head to be maneuvered and sucks the best he can while jerking off two other guys.</p><p> </p><p>The one in his ass cums and Lance is pulled off of his cock so another can slide in underneath him. This guy is bigger and beefier than the others, and grips Lance’s hips and fucks him up and down his cock like a living fleshlight. Every time he’s pulled down just pushes another pathetic noise out of the boy. The three guys in front of him jerk off over his face while he moans, eyes rolled back and mouth gaping open.</p><p> </p><p>They cum in relatively quick succession on his face, about half of their cum getting in his mouth. One of them spits in his mouth afterward, and the other two quickly mirror the action. He swallows it all after making a show of playing with it in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I want his ass.” One calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Then take it. No one’s gonna stop you, isn’t that right, Lance?” Says the guy currently in Lance’s rear.</p><p> </p><p>“Haa-yeah— please fuck me—” And just like that the guy he’s riding pulls them both down to lay down on the bench. Lance reaches down to pull his knees up, he hears and feels someone spit on his hole before he feels the press of another cock at his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Lance shrieks as he’s split open, quickly muffled by another cock in his mouth. He focuses his mind there, on swirling his tongue around the head, on the feeling of his cheek getting pushed out as he’s facefucked from the side. He spits and slobbers all over it until the cock in his ass is fully seated alongside the other. He squirts all over his tummy with a whine when he feels those thighs press against him, from the knowledge of what he’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, he’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that, filthy cockslut actually came from that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby. You’re a dream.” The leader, the one who first groped him in the shower says. “You have no idea, we’ve been missing our cumrag ever since Kogane got the boot.” He slaps Lance’s cock where it’s already hard again and Lance cries out. “But even he wasn’t enthusiastic like you this early on.”</p><p> </p><p>“We taught him to love it.” One of the others snickers. “He got there eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did, so I can only imagine what we’ll do to you in just as much time.” He moves around to Lance’s head where he’s still nursing from a cock and slaps his own against his other cheek, where he switches his attentions and replaces his mouth with a hand on the other cock. “You’re gonna be so good for us, aren’t you baby? Gonna be our good little fucktoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance nods best he can with his mouth full, tears in his eyes. They all laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cycles through, trading places until everyone’s gotten to fuck both of Lance’s holes. Twice, maybe more. He can’t keep track. He’s on his stomach now, hiding his face in the shoulder of another boy he’s laying on top of, his cock and another’s fucking in and out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Once they both cum and pull out he’s left on his stomach, alone on the bench. There’s some smacks to his ass until his cheeks are red, then someone pulling them apart to reveal his well-used hole.</p><p> </p><p>Lance bites his lip at the exposure and the feeling of cum trickling out. There’s so much inside of him now it can’t help but leak out.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the sound of a camera. They’re taking pictures of him, of his gaping, raw asshole as it leaks out the cum of almost a dozen guys.</p><p> </p><p>He should be mortified, he should wretch himself away and demand them to delete the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he flexes his hole and pushes more cum out, showing off just how much was pumped inside of him, just how bad he’s been. More camera clicking, coupled with more smacks to his ass and more degrading insults.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you think he could take my fist?” Another one calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’d like that.” Comes a laughing reply.</p><p> </p><p>There’s some shuffling and Lance feels fingers prying at his hole. His toes curl as three becomes four, and then a thumb is added, until the hand is pushing inside of him. He cries out when the widest part pops inside of him and cums dry. But the stranger presses on, curling his fingers into a fist inside of Lance and beginning to fuck him with it, battering his insides.</p><p> </p><p>Someone crouches where Lance’s head is turned and guides his cock into his mouth where it’s pressed against the bench. Lance is too out of it to put any real amount of effort, but the guy seems happy to just let the slut suckle and lick at the head while he groans when his prostate is hit.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure how long he’s fistfucked for, he might have blacked out, but eventually he gets dragged so he’s lying alone on his back on the other side of the bench where he jerks and sucks everyone one last time. And everyone makes sure to cum on him, some on his chest and tummy, but mostly on his face and in his open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a camera in his face. “How’s that feel, baby?” The guy filming him is smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Lance smiles back, looking into the camera. “Nmm. Feels gooood.” He hasn’t swallowed anything yet, just lolls the liquid in his mouth and talks around it. God, he feels so stupid and floaty and good.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? You like getting your slutty holes filled up?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance drags a thoughtful hand through the cum on his tummy. “Yeah.” He giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“I like being full. Feels so good…”</p><p> </p><p>“You made us feel good, too. You’ve been such a good toy for us. And you want to make us feel good again, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance perks up at that. “Yeah! Wanna make you feel good, so you’ll cum lots more…”</p><p> </p><p>The guy with the camera laughs. “That’s a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s… services are used more and more often, now. He’s getting jumped in the locker room regularly, and it seems like there’s another person there every time. They keep filming him and fucking him wide. Once someone brought a baseball bat and fucked Lance with the fat end of it and Lance thinks he might have blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes guys will hold him back after a class and fuck him. One time someone caught him outside behind the building and bent him over and worked their whole fist inside him, it didn’t take long, Lance came on the brick wall in front of him from getting his insides literally punched.</p><p> </p><p>Every day it seemed he was spending more and more time being a whore. And god, it felt so good.</p><p> </p><p>But because all of his time’s been taken up by his new hobby, he’s been missing classes. And his grades are slipping. Plummeting, actually. Which is how he ended up here, in Iverson’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually, this kind of poor academic performance would result in expulsion, Lance.” The teacher says, standing behind his desk. “And I’ve been made aware of the pictures that have been circulating around.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance is looking at his hands that his wringing in his lap. “I’m sorry, sir, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“But it seems that the other boys involved have been preforming better than ever.” Iverson continues. “And I won’t want you following in Kogane’s footsteps.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance looks up at his superior, startled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m willing to sacrifice the success of one cargo pilot for our most promising fighter class students.” Lance winced at the words. “So here’s the deal, McClain.” He walks around the desk to stand in front of Lance. “You give me a demonstration of all these rumors I’m hearing about you, and you get to stay at school.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance stops breathing. Is he…?</p><p> </p><p>There’s a bulge in his teacher’s pants, right at Lance’s eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we a have an agreement, McClain?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance is already hard. They both are. He gives a tentative nod and leans forward to mouth at the sizable bulge in the fabric. Iverson gives a small laugh and runs his fingers though Lance’s hair. “Atta boy.” He indulges Lance for a moment, allowing him to get his pants a little damp before unzipping and pulling his cock out.</p><p> </p><p>Lance blanches at the sheer size of it. It’s massive. Bigger than anything he’s taken, easy. It’s probably, like, ten inches long and about is big around as a can of soda. His mouth waters.</p><p> </p><p>Iverson can see the hungry look in his eyes and laughs. “You sure do love cock, don’t ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance nods, eyes still fixed on the rod before him. He reaches up both of his hands and begins to work the cock, running his lips up and down the shaft. He holds eye contact with his instructor when he finally wraps his lips around his cock. Iverson groans when he’s finally enveloped in that warm wet heat, curling his fingers in the boy’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Lance is sloppy and enthusiastic, his work not too rushed but he definitely is enveloped in his task, transfixed by it. He gets the shaft wet with his spit, rubs it on his face and breathes in the musky sent, like it’s the only thing that matters to him, like he’s worshiping it.</p><p> </p><p>Iverson pushes him down farther, farther, farther, watching how his lips stretch around his fat member. The boy struggles to accommodate him, but he does better than any partner he’s ever had. The cadet’s has had a lot of practice.</p><p> </p><p>He’s got him forced all the way down to the base and holds him there, delights in how his throat spasms and constricts around him. He wiggles the boy’s head slightly, like he’s rubbing his face in it for good measure before pulling him off.</p><p> </p><p>The boy gasps and licks away the string of spit that connects to the tip of Iverson’s cock. His entire rod is covered in slime from Lance’s throat. He allows the boy to take a few more breaths before forcing him back down again. “Gotta make sure I’m all slicked up, it’s the only lube you’re getting.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance makes an involuntary <em>glurk</em> sound in reply. He’s pulled off once more and that massive cock is thoroughly coated now, and Iverson decides its time. “Stand and strip, cadet.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance scrambles to his feet and begins pulling his clothes off hastily. Everything about this, about his whole life as of recently, is so fucking humiliating, but he just can’t seem to say no to cock. Even if it means fucking his crusty ass Garrison teacher. His crusty ass Garrison teacher and his <em>fat fucking dick, god.</em></p><p> </p><p>He’s bent over Iverson’s desk and instructed to pull his cheeks apart, he obeys and shows off his winking asshole to his superior. It’s not perfectly tight and virginal anymore, it never gets the chance to be. He had gotten stopped leaving class just before this, so he still has some other guy’s cum inside, leaking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell, did you get fucked before you came to see me? Fucking slut.” Iverson leans down to spit on his hole, using his cockhead to rub in the liquid around his already raw rim before pushing inside.</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s back bows and he moans. The stretch is intense, it stings like crazy, but fuck if this isn’t what he lives for. He’s white-knuckling the table and his legs won’t stop wiggling, letting out whines and whimpers as he’s breached, and he’s in near tears when the Commander finally bottoms out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that’s good.” Iverson grunts, giving Lance’s ass a harsh smack before starting to move. Lance’s cries of pleasure steadily grow in volume, uncaring of his noise since they’re after hours at the Garrison. “Fucking pathetic, whoring yourself out to your peers. You just addicted to cock? Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh—yeah— Love cock, feels so good—” Lance’s own cock is leaking like a faucet onto the desk underneath him, his cheek smushed against the flat surface, where he can’t keep his mouth closed and he’s drool is forming a small puddle. This is bliss.</p><p> </p><p>From the friction of his dick on the table and his teacher’s massive cock punching his prostate, Lance comes screaming, curling his toes and clenching his abused hole. Iverson follows not long after, spilling deep inside the cadet. He gives the boy another smack to his rear and instructs him to hold still as he pulls out and moves around to the other side of his desk and fiddles around in a drawer. Lance doesn’t know what he’s pulled out of there until he feels a large piece of silicone getting shoved inside him. The sudden force of it pushes a whine out of Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“There, now you can stay stuffed even when no one’s using you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance keens and moves shaking hands behind him to feel the base of the plug and trace a finger around his rim. God, he loves being so full.</p><p> </p><p>Iverson moves to sit back down at his desk. “I’ve got some paperwork to finish up, get over here and clean my cock up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance stumbles over to kneel underneath his teacher’s desk. He immediately goes to work sucking and slurping at the older man’s member. And when he’s done, he simply holds him in his mouth, allowing all his thoughts to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>It becomes somewhat common knowledge amongst the boys at the Garrison who Lance is and what he’s for. He gets fucked everywhere and anywhere by anyone and he loves every moment of it.</p><p>He becomes the Garrison’s best kept secret: a human cocksleeve for the male students and faculty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>